Job 37/kjv
: }|1| 37:1 At this also my heart trembleth, and is moved out of his place. }} : }|2| 37:2 Hear attentively the noise of his voice, and the sound that goeth out of his mouth. }} : }|3| 37:3 He directeth it under the whole heaven, and his lightning unto the ends of the earth. }} : }|4| 37:4 After it a voice roareth: he thundereth with the voice of his excellency; and he will not stay them when his voice is heard. }} : }|5| 37:5 God thundereth marvellously with his voice; great things doeth he, which we cannot comprehend. }} : }|6| 37:6 For he saith to the snow, Be thou on the earth; likewise to the small rain, and to the great rain of his strength. }} : }|7| 37:7 He sealeth up the hand of every man; that all men may know his work. }} : }|8| 37:8 Then the beasts go into dens, and remain in their places. }} : }|9| 37:9 Out of the south cometh the whirlwind: and cold out of the north. }} : }|10| 37:10 By the breath of God frost is given: and the breadth of the waters is straitened. }} : }|11| 37:11 Also by watering he wearieth the thick cloud: he scattereth his bright cloud: }} : }|12| 37:12 And it is turned round about by his counsels: that they may do whatsoever he commandeth them upon the face of the world in the earth. }} : }|13| 37:13 He causeth it to come, whether for correction, or for his land, or for mercy. }} : }|14| 37:14 Hearken unto this, O Job: stand still, and consider the wondrous works of God. }} : }|15| 37:15 Dost thou know when God disposed them, and caused the light of his cloud to shine? }} : }|16| 37:16 Dost thou know the balancings of the clouds, the wondrous works of him which is perfect in knowledge? }} : }|17| 37:17 How thy garments are warm, when he quieteth the earth by the south wind? }} : }|18| 37:18 Hast thou with him spread out the sky, which is strong, and as a molten looking glass? }} : }|19| 37:19 Teach us what we shall say unto him; for we cannot order our speech by reason of darkness. }} : }|20| 37:20 Shall it be told him that I speak? if a man speak, surely he shall be swallowed up. }} : }|21| 37:21 And now men see not the bright light which is in the clouds: but the wind passeth, and cleanseth them. }} : }|22| 37:22 Fair weather cometh out of the north: with God is terrible majesty. }} : }|23| 37:23 Touching the Almighty, we cannot find him out: he is excellent in power, and in judgment, and in plenty of justice: he will not afflict. }} : }|24| 37:24 Men do therefore fear him: he respecteth not any that are wise of heart. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *